leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-4117463-20130321165039
Blender Rina! I succeeded in ordering out my toughts on what is my problem with katarina now. Before she could harass, be a teamfight beast of not shut down, and could fill her role because of shunpo, tough not the best single target assassin. But al in all she was still an assassin. NOW: Her damage is low enough to not be a teamfight beast. (actually i found myself most of the time ignoring ulting katarinas, because she wont deal that much damage anymore) Her single target burst is not rly burst, her damage is ok, but too low to be a single target assassin, and i think it is because all her spells are AoE, except shunpo. They changed her from a jump on target bursty assasin, to a chaser type, but if im not mistaken they even nerfed her movement speed boost, and it is not that good, probabaly if you max w it is ok. But she can be too early shut down, slow hardcounters any movement speed buff, and she has no spammable abilities for chasing, or a built in slow, like Evelyn, so she not a chaser type assassin either. So shes not a teamfight beast, not a chaser assassin, not a burst assasin. She fell in between the possible viable roles. What is she then. It might be a bit insulting, but master yi. Her AoE damage must be nice, but not enough to kill anyone, so in the end, shes a 100% reset reliant assassin, which is in my opinion more unreliable than beeing 100% ultimate reliant. If you play around with the numbers, in a teamfight where there are no mobs or minions, on the same number of resets kata and yi will deal around the same damage, which is kinda bad. OF course if her single target damage would be much higher she would be op, because she could get resets anytime, but before it was balanced out by her having a GOOD POKE. Now she cant poke, to set up kills for herself, nor can she time well and get a good ult down, because it doesnt deal that MUCH damage.. So: 1. They should raise single target damage OR 2. They should let herdeal a more significant AoE damage in team fights OR 3. No this is a béank, she is not a chaser at all, and it would be bad if she got cc. OR 4. They should change her Q, like why not introduceAP scaling / level, they never did it, but i think it is possible, and that would let her reliably poke for her kills. This way they could leave the consumable mark...., because any champ, with a consumable mark, gets nocd spammable abilities, and hard defensive abilities, thats why the mark thing works. 5. Probabaly since they arent gonna change the Q mark, they should give an extra effect when u consume the mark, so when u tae the risk, you get some reqard. Like akali extra ult, or diana extra ult.... BEcause her burst is not high enough, and she doesnt have a good enough dps, even with the low cd, because she has no defensive, nor sustain abilities p.s.: The Ad scaling on Q...... :( I still dont get it why did they rob that from us, it would make gunblade sexy again...)